tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel Does it Again
Diesel Does it Again is the eighth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Yabba, Yabba, Yabba in 1991. Plot Duck and Percy enjoy their work at the harbour yards pulling trucks to and from the quay, but one day the engines feel exhausted. The Fat Controller understands this and promises that another engine will come and help out. Percy and Duck are very glad to hear this, but their relief turns to shock when none other than Diesel arrives. The two engines, who have not worked with Diesel for a long time, ask him what he is doing there. Diesel tells Percy and Duck that he is to shunt some dreadfully tiresome trucks, and to make himself clear, he bumps some trucks hard. Percy and Duck are horrified as they do not trust Diesel and refuse to work with him and do not leave the harbour shed. The Fat Controller is enjoying his tea when he gets a call on the telephone saying that there is trouble at the harbor yard. Diesel is working loudly and alone, and as a result the work starts to pile up as the cargo and passengers are delayed on the quay. People soon start complaining about the railway. The Fat Controller demands an explanation from Percy and Duck, and they explain that he will not work with Diesel. The Fat Controller tells the two that he has to give Diesel a second chance as he is the only engine available, and is trying to help Percy and Duck out by bringing him to the harbour and demands that the two go back to work. With no choice, Percy and Duck do as they are told. Next morning, things are no better as Diesel's driver had not put Diesel's brakes on properly and he bumps straight into Percy without apologising. Later, Diesel bumps some trucks so hard that the loads fall everywhere. Percy and Duck are worried as to what The Fat Controller will say, but they don't want to tell on Diesel since they do not want to be called "tattle-tales". The next day Diesel, now thinking he can get away with anything, is ruder than ever as he shunts some trucks full of China Clay. He bumps the trucks into some buffers, but the buffers aren't secure, leading the trucks to sink into the sea. That evening, the trucks are lifted out of the sea, but the clay is lost. The Fat Controller is furious with Diesel, telling him that things worked better at the harbour before he arrived. He will be sent away again only this time will not be invited back. He then tells Duck and Percy that they will have to handle all the work by themselves again. Percy and Duck, knowing that extra work is preferable to working with Diesel, gladly agree and start their jobs as Diesel slinks away. Characters * Percy * Duck * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Knapford Harbour * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * A tractor prop, S.S.Vienna, and Big Mickey's models from TUGS are visible. * This episode was adapted from the magazine stories "Trouble in the Harbour Yard", "Bumps" and "Diesel's Race". Diesel being the only available engine was based on Thomas and the Evil Diesel. * A CGI flashback of this episode was later made for the nineteenth season episode, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas. Goofs * When Percy and Duck are pulling trucks in the first shot, the steam under Percy goes off too late. * In one scene, Percy has Thomas' tired face mask on, but in a deleted scene, Percy has his correct tired face mask. * When Thomas is seen leaving the station, he blows off steam, but it suddenly disappears as another train comes in, thus indicating a film cut. * The trucks Diesel shoved hit the end of the set, as Diesel's wheels continue moving. * Shortly before Diesel bumps into Percy, the former's eyes are wonky. * When Percy leaves at the end, steam can be seen coming from the track after he's gone. Quotes :Percy: What will the Fat Controller say? :Duck: He won't like it. :Diesel: So who's going to tell him I wonder? Two little goody-goody tell-tales like you I suppose. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Diesel Does it Again In Other Languages Home Media Releases Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Gallery File:DieselDoesitAgaintitlecard.png|Original title card File:DieselDoesitAgain24.png|Remastered title card File:DieselDoesItAgainRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:DieselDoesItAgainUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DieselDoesitAgainWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:DieselDoesItAgainItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:DieselDoesitAgainSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DieselDoesItAgainSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:DieselDoesitAgainGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:DieselDoesItAgainFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:DieselDoesitAgainRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png File:DieselDoesitAgain26.png File:DieselDoesitAgain27.png File:DieselDoesitAgain28.png File:DieselDoesitAgain29.png|James File:DieselDoesitAgain30.png|Thomas File:DieselDoesItAgain24.png File:DieselDoesitAgain7.png File:DieselDoesitAgain8.png File:DieselDoesItAgain1.png File:DieselDoesitAgain31.png File:DieselDoesitAgain9.png File:DieselDoesitAgain10.png File:DieselDoesItAgain60.png File:DieselDoesItAgain3.png File:DieselDoesItAgain2.png File:DieselDoesItAgain6.png File:DieselDoesitAgain33.png File:DieselDoesitAgain11.png File:DieselDoesitAgain12.png File:DieselDoesItAgain65.png File:DieselDoesitAgain13.png|Sir Topham Hatt on the phone File:DieselDoesitAgain34.png File:DieselDoesitAgain14.png File:DieselDoesItAgain15.png File:DieselDoesitAgain71.png File:DieselDoesItAgain17.png File:DieselDoesItAgain69.png File:DieselDoesItAgain63.png File:DieselDoesItAgain62.png File:DieselDoesItAgain61.png File:DieselDoesitAgain35.png File:DieselDoesItAgain76.png File:DieselDoesItAgain4.jpg File:DieselDoesitAgain36.png File:DieselDoesitAgain70.png File:DieselDoesitAgain37.png File:DieselDoesitAgain38.png File:DieselDoesItAgain72.png File:DieselDoesitAgain18.png File:DieselDoesItAgain66.png File:DieselDoesitAgain19.png File:DieselDoesItAgain64.png File:DieselDoesitAgain39.png File:DieselDoesitAgain40.png File:DieselDoesitAgain41.png File:DieselDoesitAgain42.png File:DieselDoesitAgain20.png File:DieselDoesitAgain43.png File:DieselDoesItAgain75.png File:DieselDoesitAgain22.png File:DieselDoesitAgain44.png File:DieselDoesitAgain21.png File:DieselDoesitAgain55.png File:DieselDoesItAgain67.png File:DieselDoesItAgain73.png File:DieselDoesItAgain68.png File:DieselDoesitAgain23.png|Diesel and Percy File:DieselDoesitAgain53.jpg|Extended Scene File:DieselDoesitAgain5.png File:DieselDoesItAgain46.PNG|Deleted scene File:DieselDoesItAgain47.PNG|Deleted scene Diesel Does it Again 48.png File:DieselDoesitAgain49.png File:DieselDoesitAgain50.png File:DieselDoesitAgain51.png File:DieselDoesitAgain52.JPG File:DieselDoesItAgain54.png File:DieselDoesitAgain56.png File:DieselDoesitAgain57.png File:DieselDoesitAgain58.png File:DieselDoesitAgain74.png File:DieselDoesitAgain75.png File:DieselDoesitAgain76.png File:DieselDoesItAgain(BuzzBook).png|Buzz book File:DieselDoesitAgainJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz book Episode File:Diesel Does it Again - Pre-recorded British Narration File:Diesel Does it Again - British Narration|UK Narration File:Diesel Does It Again - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video